


Stormcloud

by witchkid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchkid/pseuds/witchkid
Summary: Virgil’s weather powers get a bit out of control and Roman comes to his rescue.——————————————This is based on that one scene of nowhere boys, because /I had to/.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Stormcloud

Roman hid a chuckle upon entering Virgil’s room. The boy in question was sitting in his bed, soaking wet, with a storm cloud raining above him. He walked up to him, opening his umbrella before sitting on the bed

“It’s bad luck to open an umbrella indoors,” Virgil said. He was looked frustrated, but defeated, with his head resting on his hands and a pout on his lips, Roman didn’t want to smile, knowing it’d make him even more angry, but he ended up doing so anyway, it was such a cute sight.

“Except when attacked by weather.”

That got him a **Look**.

“Wonderful! I’m so glad you like it,” he rolled his eyes “How do I turn this off?”

“You don’t.”

“So what? I’m stuck with a pet cloud?!”

“You’re stuck with the power, darling. The cloud you might be able to control.”

“… Might?”

That seemed to both unsettle and calm him down a bit, even if not much, so he nodded. Roman needed to look sure of what he was doing there.

“Here, hold my hands.”

He looked suspicious at that, but complied. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“Would you feel better if I said yes?”

Roman really didn’t know what he was doing, he never had to deal with powers like this before, he almost lied, but he knew that wouldn’t do. So he hoped his answer didn’t make his boyfriend even more anxious.

Holding his hands firmly he took a deep breath and got ready to pass all the security he could muster with his next words.

“Close your eyes and concentrate on my voice. Think of calm, blue skies. Think of something calming”

“Like what?”

“Hm… Think about staying in, and having a movie night with with our friends. We could cuddle and watch our favorite Disney movies and have fun annoying Pat and Logan with conspiracy theories.”

He watched as the cloud got smaller and smaller as Virgil’s breathing got more even, and kept telling him about good scenarios until it was gone.

"Open your eyes, dear.”

He closed his umbrella and left it on the floor while Virgil looked in awe at the now cloud free space. “It’s gone! Amazing.”

“I knew you could do it,” Roman praised, watching that soft smile now be directed at him.

“Thank you.”

Without warning he found his arms full of Virgil. It was getting him all wet and completely defeated his brilliant idea of bringing an umbrella in the first place, but somehow he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, mister” he said, earning a giggle.

“Oh shut up.”

And before he could retort there were lips on his, giving him the softest of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story you can commission me at my twitter @witch_kid3 ☆
> 
> ... Or just come say hi and chat about sander sides!


End file.
